1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2009-224890, there is known an image pickup apparatus which accepts input of an instruction to mark an object included in a picked up image and specifies a positional relationship between the image pickup apparatus and the marked object. When the positional relationship changes and the marked object is out of an angular field of the image pickup apparatus, such an image pickup apparatus displays a guide indication on a display to indicate a direction in which the marked object exists.
In such a conventional image pickup apparatus, a user is required to use a touch panel on the image pickup apparatus to input an instruction signal for marking the object. Thus, specifying the object to be marked is troublesome for a user.